


Fire in my Bones

by desiree_nikisplayground



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiree_nikisplayground/pseuds/desiree_nikisplayground
Summary: It's been a while since I've written a fanfic and posted on here. I am sorry about the fandom section being the Avengers. Yes they play the Avengers but it isn't the characters. I didn't know what else to put there. If you know, please message me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written a fanfic and posted on here. I am sorry about the fandom section being the Avengers. Yes they play the Avengers but it isn't the characters. I didn't know what else to put there. If you know, please message me.

"No...no..there's no way. You cannot make me do it." I protested while standing on the edge of the pool. "You guys can have fun with Hailey."  
"It's not that hard to get your cute little butt in here." Sebastian winked.  
"Come on Nik, we wont let you drown."  
"No. I'll put my feet in, but that's it." I kicked off my flip flops and then sat down, placing my feet into the water. Brooke moved closer and I pointed my finger at her. "NO! Down girl!"  
"Look! Watch. It's simple. Get in and hold your breath. Get your hair wet."  
I watched the boys demonstrate, trying to be funny about it. "Haha, funny." I rolled my eyes.  
"Get in or I will pull you in." Sebastian exclaimed once he popped back up and started to move closer to me.  
"Fuck off."  
"I would, but it would be impolite to do so in front of you." I knew that he was meaning and could tell that he was trying to not look at my friend.  
"No. I only take showers."  
"Girl, what the hell would you do if Renner was in here?" Chris started to move closer as well. I had no response and they didn't need one since they knew what I was thinking. "You know that I have him on speed dial and since he lives across the street..."  
"I hate you." His smirk was adorable.  
"Then get in."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I look hideous in my bathing suit."  
"Nonsence. No girl can look hideous in a bikini. Besides, you'll be in the water. All anyone will see is your boobs." I splashed water at him with my foot and then our attention went to the gate. Jeremy walked through, holding a towel in a hand and his shirt was over his shoulder. I glared at the boys but they acted like they had no clue that he was coming, so I shot my friend a 'how could you' look and she giggled as she swam over to the other side of the pool. Jeremy crouched down and started to smile when she talked to him quietly and I wished that I had something that I could throw at her. I will have to find a way to get back at her.  
"Now will you join us?" Sebastian looked back at me and I shooked my head. "Come on. I promise you that I will respectful."  
"But I wont be." Chris grabbed my legs and pulled me in and as I screamed over the cold water, I hit it hard and popped back up. He laughed as he backed away and I scrambled back to the wall, holding on and keeping my face from him seeing me wanting to cry.  
"CHRIS!" Brooke screamed. "That was not okay."  
Sebastian came over to me and put his arms up onto the wall. "You okay?" I looked at him, teary eyed, but shook my head that I was. "You might want to take off the clothes now. It will weigh you down. Don't worry, I'll stay right here." I moved a little away from the wall and pulled off my shorts, tossing them onto the ground. I then pulled off my shirt and tossed it onto the ground as well. Once my flip flops were to the surface, Sebastian went after them and tossed them onto the ground.  
I heard a splash and assumed that it was just Chris or Brooke, not realizing that Jeremy dove in and started to swim over to us. Sebastian helped me move over to the stairs and stood on the bottom step while I sat down in the middle. He then did a backwards flip and swam over to Brooke just as Jeremy popped up out of the water and moved over to me, sitting down next to me.  
"Don't worry about it. Not many people know how to swim. I had to force myself to learn so when it came to movies, I could say that I knew how." I didn't know what to say to him and I was sure that I was blushing. "I'll help you get back at him, if you'd like." I gave him a small smile, but tried to not look at him.  
"Renner, get your ass out here and play chicken." We looked at our friends, seeing Hailey on Sebastian's shoulders.  
"Dude, you're a fat ass. I can't hold you!"  
"And you think that she'll play, being a frady cat?"  
"Why are you suck a cock?"  
"Because someone needs to be around here."  
"What happened to Mr. Nice guy?"  
"I believe that went out the window the moment you step foot into the back yard." Sebastian play slapped Chris across the face.  
I looked at Jeremy. "I'll do it if you don't drop me."  
"Not on purpose." He stood and held out his hand. I took it and pulled myself up. He got down off the stairs, bent down and waited for me to climb on. Once I was on his shoulders, he gripped my legs and slowly moved over to our friends. The boys faced each other as us girls started to push each other and when I knocked Brooke off, Sebastian slipped and fell with her. When she popped back up, I apologized, but she told me to stop and that it was just a game.  
"Alright." Sebastian made a proposal. "How about we take this inside and do safer games?" Brooke whined at him, making him smile and chuckle at her as he tried to grab her while she swam off.  
"Dude. That was only one round." Chris complained, as his friend went over to the stairs and started to climb out. Jeremy pulled me off of his shoulders and helped me move to the stairs, all of us leaving Chris behind as he kept protesting.  
"Okay. If you want to stay out in the rain, be my guest." Brooke smirked as she handed me a towel. I wrapped it around myself, collected my things and made my way inside, right behind Sebastian.  
As Jeremy and Sebastian took turns in the bathroom under the stairwell, us girls ran upstairs and changed in the bedrooms. When we went back downstairs, hair pulled up and in warmer clothes, we flopped down onto the couch and waited for Sebastian to pop in a movie. Jeremy sat in the recliner, texting someone and it made me wonder if he was talking to his daughter.  
"Who wants popcorn?" We all raised our hands like little kids. "Niki, come with me." I hopped up and followed him into the kitchen, went over to the empty counter and hopped up onto it. I watched him move around the kitchen, grabbing bowls and packages of popcorn, then placing everything by the microwave. As the first bag popped, he got into the fridge and pulled out a beer for himself and handed me a bottle of Orange Cream soda after popping off the lid.  
"Thank you." I took the glass bottle from him and took a sip.  
"Welcome." He leaned against the sink. "I know that you are in the middle of moving..."  
"Ugh, don't remind me."  
"I'm sorry that he was an asshole to you." I had no response. "If you want, I can come help you and Brooke."  
"Thanks."  
I was glad that he changed the subject. "Did you want to stay here tonight so you don't have to deal with him?"  
"Nah, I don't want to impose on your date nights with Brooke."  
"That's why I have the silent room."  
"Eww, TMI!" I made a face at him as he chuckled. I then went silent when Chris walked in and kept my eyes to the floor and my shoes.  
"Hey, take a beer to Renner, will ya?" Sebastian grabbed another beer from the fridge and handed it to Chris.  
"You might want to take out the Hard A. His baby's momma just called me."  
"Ah shit."  
Chris walked into the living room and I looked at Sebastian, curious, but didn't want to ask. The microwave went off and he pulled it out, tossed in another one and then dumped the fresh bag into a bowl. "I'll be back." He walked out and walked back in seconds flat. He made his way over to me and stood in front of me, placing his hands on either side of my legs and leaned against the counter. He looked into my eyes and I started to see why Brooke had a hard time staying away from him. "I know that you don't like to be around drunks, but Renner's not going to open up without the drinks. And I don't mean about Sonni."  
"Am I that hard to be around?"  
"No. He just gets shy when people try to talk to him intamitly."  
"Oh. Wait..." I felt my eyes get big. "Are you trying to hook me up with him?"  
"Well..." He stepped back and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't think you'd want Chris climbing into your bed tonight."  
"No, but I doubt that Jeremy will."  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see. That is...if you're okay with it."  
"If he does, cool, if not, well..."  
"His fault for not thinking of you in any other context." He winked at me, held out his hand and waited for me to take it. "Come on, the worse is that he'll fall asleep on top of you." I silently giggled as I took his hand and hopped down. The biggest thing I loved about Sebastian, is the fact that he is always caring and worries about us girls all the time. And he always tries to find a way to make us smile.  
"I really don't want Chris in my bed."  
"Don't worry. I'll cock block him." I giggled a bit louder as I made my way out to the living room with a few bottles of hard liquor from the dinner table. Sebastian followed me with some glasses and we placed them down onto the bar. I handed him the Hypnotic and stepped back as he filled the glasses. I could hear Brooke choking on the popcorn and Chris making a dirty comment to her, with the following....  
"Little miss prude will never drink that, nor will she ever drink us under the table."  
I grabbed a shot glass and slammed it back, then tipped the glass over and placed it rim down. When I went for the second one, I noticed that Jeremy looked up from his phone and once I was done with that shot, I knew that I had him hooked. Sebastian held back his chuckles as I finished the last two, then gave my attention to Chris.  
"Beat that, Bitch." I went over to the Papasian chair and sat down, crossing my leg over the other and waited for Chris to get up. I watched Jeremy's eyes wander up my legs and then him adjusting himself, clearing his throat and then look back at his phone. I glanced at Brooke and then watched Chris get up and make his way over to the bar. Clank after clank, Chris took all four shots, but not without gagging noises afterwards.  
"I'll skip the shots for now." Brooke stuffed her mouth with popcorn and I started to wonder what she said to Jeremy by text, because he got up and went to the bar next and he made no complaint as he shot all four and then asked for two more. He then went back to the chair and glanced at me before looking at Chris.  
"Your turn."  
Chris grumbled as he got up and went to the bar, stopping when he noticed that I didn't get up. "Aren't you going to catch up?"  
"Nawh, I'm pacing myself." I heard Brooke giggle and then the movie starting. I couldn't believe that they were playing Fast and the Furious. Such a typical man movie. Although I love Letty.  
I wasn't sure how long the drinking would last, but I did know that sooner or later, one of the boys were bound to throw up and another would end up in my bedroom by the end of the night.

 

Sebastian's clothes were damn near falling off by the time the movie was over and Chris already was down to his boxers. Jeremy was barely keeping his on and us girls were flooded with hormones raging. All I could think of was how much longer could they keep drinking and not end up in the same bedroom together without us girls. When Chris ran to the bathroom, that thought left my head and I laughed at him.  
"Seb, put your clothes back on. I don't want to see that!" I covered my eyes and heard him say something in his native language, I didn't want to know what it was, but Brooke knew and her face turned bright red. Sebastian went over to her and started to thrust his pelvis in her face and it made me jump up as she laughed and move over to the bar, pretending to throw up.  
"Stop that. You're going to make the girl bite it off if you're not careful." We all laughed at Jeremy's words.  
"Alright, you dance then." I turned when I heard this and watched Jeremy dance in the chair. It was adorable, up until I started to think about him moving like that during sex.  
"Okay, I think we've had enough to drink." I hopped down from the stool and headed towards the stairs, only being stopped by Chris when he popped out of the bathrom and stood between me and my way out. "Excuse me."  
"Not until you say yes."  
"Yes to what?" I tried to play dumb, noticing that Jeremy was attentive.  
"Come on, you know you want me."  
"Chris, I'm not staying." I hated to lie, but it was nessescary.  
"And you're not leaving either. Drinking and driving don't mix."  
"I know that. So my ride will be here any moment now."  
"Oh, well, I was under the impression that you were staying."  
"No. I have a boyfriend to get back to." I knew the words would sting, Jeremy's face probably showing disappointment. But it was another lie.  
"I thought you two broke up?"  
"I haven't made a final decision."  
"Ah, so you're one of those girls."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
Sebastian stepped over to us and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I think it's time for you to go upstairs and sleep it off."  
But Chris brushed his words off. "You enjoy the drama. You desire attention, even if it's negative."  
"I'm not that type of girl and you wouldn't like me anyways once you knew how I am really."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because you're not very attractive. You were, until you opened your mouth." I heard Jeremy choke on laughter. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to find my purse." I turned and went to the guest room around the corner from the bar. I stepped inside and listened from the doorway.  
"What a bitch."  
"Chris, watch what you say or you'll regret it in the morning."  
"I've never had a girl turn me down before."  
"And you've never pushed yourself on a girl before. Get your ass upstairs to your room and sleep it off."  
"Ugh, fine." I heard him walk up the stairs and then saw Sebastian come down towards the guest room.  
"I'm sorry about him."  
"Meh." I shrugged my shoulders. "He drank too much. It was expected."  
"Still un-gentleman like."  
"Not everyone can be like you." I smiled when he blushed. "I'm going to bed now. Thank you for letting me sleep here."  
"You're not going to take the room upstairs?"  
"Not with him being like that."  
"Alright, lock the door. I'll see you in the morning." He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.  
"Hey, Seb?" I kept my voice down.  
"Yeah?" He looked down at me.  
"I'm not sure I can sleep by myself."  
"Want me to talk to Renner?"  
"He doesn't have to share the bed with me, just being in here helps."  
"Okay, I'll see what I can do." He kissed me on my other cheek and then walked away. I stepped back, closed the door and locked it.

 

It was two in the morning when I awoke to a knock on the door and heard Jeremy quietly call out to me. I got up and went to the door, unlocked it and opened it. "Hey."  
"Hey, sorry. Seb and I had to help Chris. Otherwise I would have been in here hours ago."  
"It's alright. How is Brooke?"  
"She stayed in her room and put on headphones."  
"Ah." I moved away from the door and made my way back to the bed, climbing in and flopping down. I heard the door close, the lock locking and then shuffling of feet. His warm hand touched my foot and then his voice came out softly.  
"I'm going to sleep on the window seat."  
"It's going to be cold laying there."  
"It's alright. I don't mind."  
"Okay. Night." I rolled over and stuck my leg out of the blanket. I hoped that he could see how short my shorts were and that it might make him change his mind. But he didn't. I felt bad that he thought that he had to sleep there, but I was afraid of saying anything. I watched him move around in the moonlight, grabbing a blanket from the chair and placing it on the window seat. He then pulled off his shirt, dropped it to the floor and then begun to pull off his jeans.  
"Jer..."  
"Yeah?" He turned to face me and I could see his bare chest. Oh how I wanted to rake my nails across his bare skin. "What's up?"  
"Wake me when the sun shines."  
"I will. Goodnight." He sat down on the window seat and fanned the blanket out over him. I rolled over and pulled my leg back under the blanket. Maybe tonight wasn't the night. Hopefully in a few hours, we will be sober enough to get through the day. I didn't want to know what was on his mind because I was sure that it wasn't me.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I had both Sebastian and Jeremy on my bed and Brooke was nowhere to be found. I sat up onto my arm, seeing that Jeremy was at the end of the bed with my feet in his lap and Sebastian was laying down beside me, propped up onto an arm. "I'm afraid of asking."  
"Brooke took Chris home. She'll be back in an hour."  
"Good."  
"He sends apologies. Feels like a fool."  
"That's his problem, not mine."  
"Well, I told him that I would pass the message along."  
"Thanks."  
"Welcome. What do you have going on tonight?"  
"Um...not much. Why?"  
"When do you need to move your stuff out?"  
"Monday."  
"How about you come dancing with us?"  
"I don't dance, much like I don't swim."  
"Well, no matter what, Brooke would like you to go with her to get her nails done."  
"Okay, that I can do." I turned my attention to Jeremy when he started to massage my feet. "Having fun?"  
"Are you?" He smirked.  
"Never thought in my whole life I'd have two men in the same bed with me."  
"Don't get used to it." Sebastian joked, kissed me on the forehead and then rolled off of the bed. He skipped out of the room when he heard his phone go off in the other room and I felt awkward being alone with Jeremy. Sebastian slid back into the room with a big smile on his face. "Guess what?"  
"I'm afraid to know." I pulled my feet away, got up and made my way over to my suitcase. "Thanks to whoever brought my stuff in."  
"That would be Brooke." Jeremy responded.  
"Nik!"  
"What?" I looked up at him while pulling out my favorite jeans.  
"Tom is going to the club with us tonight."  
"Um...which one? You guys hang out with like, ten of them." I tossed my jeans onto the bed next to Jeremy and then went through my shirts.  
"Hiddleston."  
My make up case flew out of my hand and landed on the floor. Holy hell. How was I going to get through the night now? "Oh. Well, I'm sure that you guys will have fun."  
"Uh, you're going."  
"No. No I'm not."  
"We are not going through this arguement again. You're going and if you have to sit there and look pretty all night, you're doing it."  
I glared at him. "I hate you."  
"No. You love me. Now get dressed. Brooke is on her way to do your girl day. I expect to see both of you at the club by nine." He turned and waltzed out of the room. I sighed and tossed a shirt onto the bed, scooped up my make up kit and then zipped up my suit case. I went to the bed, grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom down the hallway.  
It didn't take long for me to get ready, but Brooke still had to wait on me when I remembered that I had left my purse in the bedroom. "Sorry. I swear, two minutes." I rushed back to the room and when I realized that Jeremy was still in there, sitting at the end of the bed, legs over the foot board, I felt horrible. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine. Just trying to think of what to do until tonight."  
"Go see your daughter?"  
"I would, but she's in Europe right now with her mom."  
"Ah, well, have a guys day when Tom gets here." I grabbed my purse off of the chair and went over to him. "I'm sure you guys will find something to do."  
Jeremy stood up and I suddenly felt small, but damn his chest was still yummy to look at. "I want you to have fun." He handed me a card. "Take this and get all pretty."  
I looked up at him, surprised. "I can't take your money."  
"I want you to have fun with Brooke. She told me that you haven't been able to do something for yourself in three years."  
"That was more on the lines of sex."  
"You haven't had sex in three years?"  
"Uh..." I was mad at myself for being so open. I took the card. "Thanks. I promise I wont spend so much." I kept my eyes on the card, until he tilted my head up and I couldn't resist to look into his.  
"Don't worry about it. I want you to have fun. If you like it, buy it. No worrying about the price. Be the sexiest thing in the room." I felt myself get hot over the words that came out of his mouth. Something about the way he said 'sexiest.'  
"Mmm... that's going to be hard while standing next to Brooke."  
"I'm not wanting to get into her bed." He pecked me on the lips and then wandered off, leaving me speachless. I heard Brooke call my name and rushed out of the room, shoving the card into one of the smaller pockets on my way out the door. Sebastian slapped my ass and grabbed Brooke's, calling her a sexy cat as we walked out of the house.  
While we got situated into the car, I gave her a disgusted look in a playful way, then popped in a cd and told her why it took me more than two minutes to leave the room, while she pulled out of the driveway.  
"Oh sweet! I bet that felt nice."  
"Nice. NICE?! Oh my God, Brooke. If he keeps that up, I don't think I'm going to...."  
"Last another three years without sex?!"  
"YES!" I practically shouted.  
"Makes your abstenance kick go down the drain real fast, doesn't it?"  
"UGH! And who's idea was it to invite Tom to the club tonight?"  
"Which Tom?"  
"Hiddleston."  
"HA! You are so screwed!"  
"UGGGGHHHHH!"  
"And to top it off, Chris is going."  
"What the hell is in their water? I'm not that good looking."  
"To them, you are."  
"What the hell am I going to do?"  
"Well, you don't like Chris and you've made that clear, you just have to make it clear to Tom as well."  
"But..."  
"Oh, girl. Don't even. You know you want Jeremy just as much as he wants you and Tom seems like he's more of a respectable man."  
"We don't know what he's like when he's drinking."  
"Don't worry about it. Go with the flow. Let's get our pampering out of the way and then go with the guys to the club. How bad could it possibly be?!"

 

Sebastian stared at me from across the open bar and it wasn't hard to tell that he was concerned about me. He grabbed his drink and came over to the table, sat down and placed his glass down. "Okay, you're not spending all night sitting here, avoiding the rest of us. You were fine when you got here, what the hell happened?"  
"Nothing. Everything is fine. I just don't dance."  
"Bullshit, Nik. I see it on your face. Someone said something to you..."  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"You always talk to me." He scooted closer, lowering his voice. "Is it because of Chris?"  
"No. But if you must know, my ex is here."  
"Who is he? You never told us."  
I sighed. "Dylan."  
"Sounds like a douchey name."  
"Yeah, well, it wasn't when I first met him."  
"Where is he?" He started to look around.  
"He's been dancing with a couple of girls and when you came over, he sat down at the other end of the bar." Sebastian glanced behind him and then looked back at me. "Complete douche. Don't worry about it." He took a sip. "Come down to the other table and sit with us. Both guys have been commenting on how gorgeous you are tonight."  
"PFfft. You're funny."  
"Uh....yes, but I'm not kidding. Look. There's a reason why you left him, and he's called your ex for a reason. If you do not come down there willingly, I will pick you up and carry you down there." My eyes lit up. "Didn't think so." He stood up, grabbed my hand and yanked me to my feet. "Let's go, beautiful." He walked with me past my ex, who happened to see us and escorted me down the stairs to the table that our friends were sitting at.  
Tom and Jeremy stood up and that's when I noticed that they were both wearing leather jackets. Sebastian pulled out the chair in between the boys and then pushed it in when I sat down, kissed me on top of my head and went over to his seat next to Brooke. He kissed her sweetly and they had a private conversation. I turned to Jeremy and thanked him for the things I bought.  
"My pleasure. Did you get your nails done?"  
"Yes, but only a paint job. I don't like the fake ones."  
"I see you picked out a pretty dress. I like it."  
"Thank you." I smiled at him, then turned my attention to Tom when he spoke up.  
"What would you like to drink?"  
"Oh, I'm not sure. I had one when I was sitting at the other table."  
"Well, I can get you the same one."  
"Alright. It's Sex on the Beach." Jeremy choked on his drink and I tried to not look.  
"Sounds good. I'll be back." He hopped up and made his way over to the bar and I glared at Jeremy.  
"Seriously."  
"What?"  
"Is your mind always in the gutter?"  
"Only when I'm around you." I felt my face get warm. "It's impossible to have a clean mind when a beautiful woman is next to me." He took a sip and then placed his glass down. "Kind of makes me wonder what you've got on underneath."  
"Wouldn't you like to know." I winked and then got up and went back to the bar to help Tom bring drinks back to the table. Dylan tried to talk to me, but I ignored him and carried two drinks, while Tom carried three and made out way back to the table.  
Jeremy was still speachless and when Tom tried to make conversation with him, he had nothing to say. I gave my attention to Tom the rest of the night, pleased that I could make Jeremy think dirty thoughts more than before and by the end of our little pow wow, I had both men speachless.  
On our way out the door, Dylan stopped me and I tried to not lose my cool when I turned to face him. "When are you coming to get your shit?"  
"Monday and don't worry I don't want your garbage." I noticed him eyeing everyone.  
"Since when did you hang out with a bunch of low grade actors?"  
"HA." I blurted out, Jeremy stepping in front of me.  
"Well, we may be low grade actors, but we're both fucking her and she screams out... oh what was it?" He glanced over his shoulder at us. "Oh yeah, that's right..." He looked back at Dylan. "Our dicks are bigger than yours." Jeremy turned and walked with me out the door as Tom busted up laughing, Dylan more pissed than he ever was before.  
We made our way to the parking garage and when I went to Brooke's car with her, Jeremy and Tom went to Jeremy's car. They both stared at me, doors open, wondering why I was going into her car. Sebastian was standing on the other side of her car, staring at me. "Why don't you go home with them?"  
"Oh and have the possiblity of them both wanting to fuck me. No thanks."  
"You seemed like you wanted to at the table."  
"So I'm not allowed to have fun? You wanted me to."  
"Go with them. We'll meet you back at the house."  
"You're so..."  
"Lovely?" He smirked. "Awesome?"  
I walked over to the boys. "Irritating."  
"Awe, but you love me."  
"Not as much as Brooke does." I got into the passenger seat and buckled up as Tom closed the door and hopped into the back. Jeremy got in, closed the door and popped in a cd. I was annoyed that it was Foreigner, but thought it was amusing that Tom sang along while we drove home. It was nice to be able to forget about Dylan and not wonder what Brooke and Sebastian were doing.  
"Why aren't you singing?" I nudged Jeremy with my elbow.  
"I'm not feeling it tonight."  
"Awe, but you have a lovely singing voice." I looked at Tom and smiled. "Maybe we all should reinact Bohemian Rhapsody with Sebby and Brooke?!"  
"That would be awesome. Great idea." Tom smiled back. Oh how adorable his smile was. "I shall ask them when we get back to the house."  
"Okay. Let me know what they say."  
"Will do." He went back to singing and I turned my attention back to Jeremy, noticing that he wasn't smiling at all. What did I do? I sighed and looked out the front window at Sebastian's tail end.

 

When we got home, we all stumbled into the house, peeled off our jackets and kicked off our shoes. I went over to the bar with Sebastian, while Jeremy sat in the recliner and Brooke sat on the couch. She was giving Tom her full attention while he explained to her how he loved the difference between playing Loki and the Prince in William Shakesphere's the Hollow Crown. Jeremy was looking extremely board and I was beginning to wonder if he was just plain tired of us.  
"I think I'm going to bed now." I announced, hearing Brooke say goodnight. Sebastian and Tom gave me hugs and wish me a good night. I lingered between the living room and the hallway, trying to get Jeremy's attention, but he was starting to fall asleep. I watched Sebastian go over to him and tap him on the arm, saying something to him. Jeremy looked at me and I turned and went straight into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. It was up to him to make the choice of staying with me again, or, sleeping somewhere else.  
Unfortunately, this time, he avoided me and I slept alone. I was a tad bit hurt, but I couldn't stay mad at him. I wasn't being fair by teasing him and then give my attention to his friend. I just hope that he would come back around and see that he is the only one I want.


	3. Chapter 3

A nice walk on the beach was what I needed. Although I would have preferred it with Jeremy, I happened to walk with Sebastian while Brooke spent time with Jeremy. She felt that she needed to find out what was going on with him and it would be best if we weren't around. So I walked on the beach with Sebastian in my new summer dress, carrying my sandals and avoiding the rocks and pieces of wood that laid around. We talked about a lot of things for a good hour, before he received a text from Brooke that it was safe to return to the beach house.  
"I don't know if I ever told you, but I love talking to you. You're the older brother I've never had, that I've always wanted."  
He smirked and blushed. "Well, I can say the same about you. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't go to you for advice on Brooke."  
"You're doing great without me butting in."  
"I don't see it that way."  
"Huh, well, I sometimes feel like I'm stepping on boundaries."  
"I'd let you know and I'm sure she would too."  
"Oh, she won’t hold back on that." He helped me hop over the log and then made our way over to the back door. "If you haven't caught on, she's blunt just like I am. You're really lucky to have her. She loves you a lot."  
"Really?" He beamed. "I love her too."  
I pushed open the back door and walked in dropping my sandals onto the pile, Sebastian stepping in behind me, both of us stopping when Brooke and Jeremy looked up at us from their chess game on the counter. Brooke was leaning on the counter, sipping something from a mug, butt hanging out and I knew that Sebastian wasn't going to hold back from slapping it. Jeremy was sitting on the stool and almost fell backwards when he saw me.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." He scooted forward and watched me walk into the living room.  
"Damn." I heard him and looked over my shoulder at him. "Where did you get that dress?"  
"The same store that I bought my black dress."  
"With my card?"  
"Yeah, both were on sale." I turned completely around to face him. "Do I need to take it back?" I looked over my dress.  
"Jer, are you going to be alright? You look like you're going to explode." I heard Sebastian, even though he was trying to be quiet and looked up when I heard the last word.  
"Boom." Jeremy said with a sexy look on his face. My eyes lit up for a split second and I found myself turning away from him without meaning to. I was blushing and knew I couldn't hide it.  
"Jer..." Brooke spoke up. "Were you wanting to go to the movies with us tonight? We were also going to go on a late night walk on the beach."  
I heard him clear his throat. "I think I'm going to stay here. Let you two have a date night."  
"Are you sure you want to do that, after what we talked about?"  
I made my way over to them, got into the fridge and pulled out a strawberry. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him staring at me and I was sure that he was going to pounce on me in front of our friends instead of waiting. I ate the strawberry, tossed the leaves and stem in the trash and made my way back into the living room.  
"Honey, that's his decision. We should get going."  
"But..."  
"Come on." Sebastian pushed her out to the car, grabbing her sweater and purse along the way. I grabbed a magazine from the pile on the coffee table and made my way to the bedroom I was staying in. Placing the magazine on the night stand, I noticed that my water glass was empty. I grabbed it and made my way to the kitchen, noticing that Jeremy wasn't sitting at the counter anymore. Well, whatever. He's a big boy, he can do whatever he wants.  
I filled my glass and made my way back to the bedroom, seeing that he was standing near the bed. "What’s up?" I went to the night stand and placed the glass down and then went over to my suit case.  
"You bought those dresses on purpose."  
"I bought them because I liked them and you said if I like it, buy it."  
"True, but when I looked at the receipt, I noticed that there was more on here than the manicure, pedicure and dresses."  
"I got my hair done." I pushed my suit case back against the wall and zipped it up.  
"Perfume, jewelry..."  
"That was all on sale. I told you that I didn't want to spend all of your money."  
"What's the twenty dollar item that has no name to it?"  
"What?" I stood up, shocked that he found the receipt that I tried to hide from him.  
"Oh, I know what it is. I just want you to say it."  
"You want me to admit that I caved in and got a toy?"  
"Yeah. Why do you think you need it?"  
"Three years, Jeremy. I haven't had sex in three years."  
"Um, hello. What am I then?"  
"I don't know, afraid of me." I took off the necklace and placed it onto the dresser.  
"I am a lot of things, but being afraid of you isn't one of them."  
"Then why did you avoid me last night?"  
"By the time Tom went back to the hotel, it was three a.m. and I was not going to wake you up."  
"I was up until sunrise, waiting for you."  
"Oh." That shut him up quickly.  
"It's fine. I knew that I wasn't worth it anyway."  
"Shut up." He came to me and kissed me passionately, pawing at my face with one hand while the other sat on my hip. "Fuck me. Use me all you want, just don't go off with Tom."  
"Never." I pulled his shirt off of his shoulders and pushed him to the bed and down onto it. I slipped the dress off and got onto the bed, straddling him. I leaned over and kissed his warm lips, then trailed kisses across his jaw and down his neck. He groaned when I rolled my hips, digging his fingers into my thighs. I wanted to rip his jeans off, but I also enjoyed teasing him.  
Jeremy sat up and held me close, pressing his face into my chest, breathing in my scent. He then looked up at me and I gently kissed his lips. Without warning, he flipped me onto my back and began a trail of kisses from my breasts to the edge of my panties. He then began to pull them off, trailing his lips over my skin until he found my nub. His warm lips locked around it, suckling gently and I couldn't help myself from moaning. His tongue traveled to my opening, rubbing my folds delicately and then went back up to my bundle of nerves. He teased me with the tip of his tongue as he got his jeans and boxers off, then slid back onto the bed and sat comfortably in between my legs. He leaned on his arms, over my face and kissed me, letting me taste myself. I was surprised that I was delicious coming off of his mouth and tongue.  
His tip rubbed against my clit and grew harder as I made small noises to show that I was enjoying everything he was doing to me. My nipples became hard when his mouth touched them and I was sure that I was going to explode before he could even enter me. I rested my hands on his chest, feeling his heart beating fast, wondering if it was matching mine. With one shift, he was inside of me and I gasped, digging my fingers into his warm skin. He stretched and filled me, hitting the best spot - causing me to have problems breathing. I haven't felt this good in so long and I was sure that I never had felt this way before.  
Gentle at first, he rolled into me as I rolled into him, both of us breathing hard. My hands ran over his sides and onto his back, pressing into his hot skin, feeling sweat surfacing. Jeremy sat up onto his knees and thrusted, slow at first, building up speed and I was sure that if he kept going, I was done for. Feeling my body being lifted up, I opened my eyes and looked into his, wanting to moan loudly, but couldn't get anything out.  
He kissed me hard and then wrapped his arm around me as the other grabbed my hip and forced me to roll my hips. I followed his lead, hearing him pant harder, moaning against my neck as he kissed me. My hands landed on his shoulders, gripping them tight when he pushed me down and held me on his lap. His hands pushed on my hips, and I gasped and tried to not scream as I felt his tip throb into my hotness. I tried to roll my hips, but he held me down and pushed up into me, making his tip throb even more. Moans slipped through my lips as my fingers dug more into his shoulders, hoping that he would stop or I wouldn't make it through the rest of the night.  
His voice was hoarse when he commanded me to cum onto him. He sounded so sexy, I had a hard time holding back from doing what he wanted. He moved a hand to the back of my neck, pressing his lips against mine and begun to move his hips. My body shook as I tried to breathe through my nose, my moans muffled as my body gave into the orgasm. I lost count of how many time I had gotten off that by the time he lowered me back onto the bed, I almost blacked out. I felt his hands all over my face and body, his lips kissing my belly as I took deep breaths in, held it and then let it out slowly until I was breathing normally.  
A big grin was on his face as he made his way back up to my face and kissed me sweetly before rolling onto the bed and snuggling up against me. I wanted to thank him for reminding me of what I had been missing out on, but it was obvious that he knew that I was thankful. I rolled onto my stomach and placed my head on his chest, resting my arm around him. I felt him place his arms around me and then a kiss on my head.  
In and out of consciousness, I felt the blanket get pulled over me as well as small kisses all over my face and hand. His breathing was back to normal and a faint humming came from his chest. The song, I couldn't recognize, but it was calming and it was a sweet thing for him to do, to help me fall asleep.  
I knew that Sebastian was going to pry in the morning, but Brooke would be rolling her eyes at him and remind me that she was right; I had no way of getting away from him.  
But I wasn't wanting to anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

"You've got to be kidding me." Sebastian paced back and forth, seeming like he was about to kill someone. "I've called her six times and she won’t answer me."  
"What the hell did you do?"  
"Nothing. She told me that she had to go meet up with Norman to help him get his shit out of her storage. I've called her, wanting to know when she'd be back so I can make dinner."  
"Okay, one, it's not like she's going to leave you for him. He hurt her a lot and she's not interested in being hurt again. Two, you're going to wear out the carpet."  
"What else is there to think about, if not that she may be cheating on me."  
So I told him what happened with me and Jeremy. I didn't go into detail, because that would be weird with the bond that I had with him. His pacing did not cease, but the look on his face did. He was proud of me for making the first move.  
"Do you plan on keeping this as friends with benefits or are you going to allow this to blossom into something more?"  
"Since when did you use the word 'blossom'?"  
"Does it creep you out?" He grinned.  
"A bit." I turned the page of the magazine and noticed that there was a new movie coming out that looked interesting. "If it makes it all easier for you, I haven't heard from Jeremy since last night. I woke up and he was gone."  
"Did he leave a note?"  
"No. Not even a text, so no. I don't know if this will blossom into something more. I'm beginning to think that I need to turn down the notch."  
"Uh, fuck that." He stopped pacing and stared at me when I looked up at him. "You need to turn it up. WAY up, to the point of him not wanting to leave, period."  
"I'm not that crazy to force him to stay, nor am I that gifted in the bedroom."  
"Um... you're friends with Brooke. There is NO way that you're not as gifted as she is."  
"I don't want to know what she does to you behind closed doors." His sly grin made me want to puke. "I love you guys, but no."  
"What about playing the piano with him? Maybe get all freaky all over it."  
"Where are we going to get a piano?"  
"The Firelight Lounge."  
"You want me to fuck him in front of a hundred people?"  
"Uh....."  
"There's no way I'm doing that." I tossed the magazine onto the coffee table and pulled my feet off of it. "I'm not that freaky."  
"You'd be surprised at what some people will do."  
"And I hope you're not like that." I got up and went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and glanced around at the different drinks. I heard him come in behind me and I knew that he was about to make a comment. "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it."  
"Alright, don't jump into the pool with me."  
"Last time I did that, I was yanked into the pool and felt like I was going to drown."  
"And that was not me."  
"Why don't you just go swim by yourself?"  
"Cause I'd like to keep talking with you. Keep my mind off of her for a while."  
We heard the front door open and closed and then Jeremy's voice. "Hello. Anyone home?"  
I grabbed a root beer and stepped back, letting the door closed, popped off the cap and turned to face Sebastian. "Don't say a word to him." He gave me an evil grin, then turned and went into the living room. "I hate you!"  
"I love you too!"  
I placed the glass bottle down and ran into the living room, jumping onto his back and slapping my hand across his mouth. "Don't say a word." He mumbled, but I refused to let go.  
"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked as he placed his backpack onto the floor.  
"Yes, he's just been talking crazy all afternoon."  
"When is he not?" He sat down in the recliner and I held on as Sebastian tried to shimmy me off of his back. "Do I want to know?"  
"He's been upset because Brooke hasn't returned any of his calls."  
"Oh, she's outside getting her bags of groceries."  
Sebastian flipped me over his shoulder and I landed on the couch a bit harder than expected. I watched him open the front door and Brooke stepping inside, handing him a few bags. "I'm sorry. My phone fell into water and died. The breaks in the car went out and I managed to get off the road safely. Jeremy saw me as he was driving by, so he took me to get Norman's shit out of my storage. I lost track of time. A friend will tow the truck here tomorrow." She walked past me without saying hello and dumped her bags into the kitchen before returning. She gave Sebastian a hug and a peck on the lips and then turned to me. "Tom wanted to know if you were available tonight."  
I sat up and fixed my hair. "What?"  
"Yeah. He ran into us at the store. He was curious to know if you were interesting in seeing a movie with him. He gave me his number for you to call."  
"Uh..." I noticed that Jeremy was not happy. "I don't know if I'll go, but I'll give him a call." I got up and straightened out my dress, then took the paper from her. "Is there a reason why he's interested?"  
"He thought that you were hilarious last night."  
"Really? I didn't say anything funny." I made a face, then looked at Sebastian. "Did you say anything to him?"  
"No." It was easy to read him and I was astonished that it was sincere.  
"Hmmm, wow. Okay." I walked into the kitchen and called Tom. It only took a few minutes to set up a date and once I returned to the living room, I started to dance around. "Guess who's got a date with an Englishman?"  
"It's not really a surprise. You're kinda slutty."  
I gave him the finger as I kept dancing around, then went to Brooke and shook my butt in front of her. She rolled her eyes and slapped my butt as I walked off to the guest room to get ready for my date.  
"Are you seriously going to let her go?" I overheard my friends talking to Jeremy.  
"I don't have the right to stop her."  
"So, she's just a one night stand then?" Brooke spoke up.  
"I wasn't intending it to be that way."  
"Then do something about it."  
"What do you want me to do? She's a grown woman."  
I sighed at the whole thing. Everyone was right in their own way, but I wasn't going to sit around for the rest of my life to wait for Jeremy to make up his mind and both Brooke and Sebastian knew that.

 

Sitting in the lounge, I knew that Sebastian and Jeremy had followed me here. Where they were at exactly, it was hard to tell. They had no clue that I had been stood up, at least to my knowledge they did not. I felt like a fool thinking that someone like Tom would like me. Why Brooke would fall into this with me, was beyond me. I heard something familiar over the music and when I looked up, there was Jeremy standing on the balcony with Sebastian watching over me. When Brooke stepped towards them, I flipped them off, grabbed my purse and went to the empty booth.  
It didn't take long for Sebastian to come down and sit in front of me. He looked like he was amused and I wanted to slap the look off of his face. "Don't even start."  
"What do you want me to say? I mean, you're in some kind of relationship with Jeremy, it's not right that you'd go off with another man."  
"You think that's what it is? A relationship? Because all I see it as is a one night stand. And I'm sure that's all I am good for, for him. Nothing more. Let me guess, you called Tom and told him that I was with Jeremy."  
"Someone ought to, but no, it wasn't me." He looked up and I followed his gaze to Jeremy's face.  
I slid out of the booth, clutching my purse, confused with emotions. "I don't think that was fair."  
"And I don't think you're thinking things through."  
"Oh, really, Mr. I'm only doing a one night stand."  
"You're overthinking..."  
"I'm thinking clearly."  
"No, no you're not."  
"Look, it was fun, definitely not what I expected, but I do understand that it will never happen again. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to call a cab." I stepped around him and headed for the doors, glaring at Brooke when she tried to stop me.  
"NICOLE!" I heard Sebastian yell at me, but I kept walking. His footsteps could be heard loud and clear over the music, but there was no reason for me to care. When he grabbed my arm, I swung around and pushed him away.  
"Leave me alone."  
"Wow, stop acting like a child."  
"I don't need this. I don't need someone to play around with my emotions."  
"Damn, you are way over your head..."  
"Seb, just stop."  
"No. I'm tired of you being on this emotional roller-coaster. What happened to going with the flow?"  
"I am going with the flow."  
"That's such bullshit. Because back there...that's not going with the flow. You were being kinda bitchy. It's not a sexy trait."  
"I wasn't trying to be sexy."  
"But you were being bitchy." I opened my mouth to retort, but he cut me off. "Stop with the teenage drama and be the woman I know you can be. Strong, sexy, smart and a dominate bitch." I had a hard time holding back a smile. "See, now that is sexy. A smile is the best thing a woman can do, other than make a man get off in seconds flat." I made a face at him and he laughed. "Come on cranky. Let's get home and get that crap off of your face." He put his arm around my shoulders and walked with me to his car where Brooke was waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Brooke and I are taking off back to the beach house. Are you going to be alright being here alone?" I looked over at Sebastian from the dresser and nodded. His arm was stretched out and he was leaning against the door frame. "Are you sure."  
"Yes. Go. I'll be fine."  
"Alright. Jeremy might come by to collect his things. So if you hear anything..."  
"Okay. That's fine." I pulled my earrings out and placed them onto the dresser. "Give my love to Brooke."  
"Will do. Get some rest." I heard his footsteps head towards the front door and then the door closing. I exhaled while pulling off my necklace and then kicked off my heels. I heard the front door open again and guessed that it was Jeremy. "Are you seriously going to leave, just because what happened earlier?" I pulled off my dress and pulled on a lose fitted t-shirt. I jumped when I heard his voice at the door and turned to face him.  
"Yeah, well, you've given me no choice." He turned and walked back out to the living room. I followed him, not wanting him to go.  
"I'm sorry for being bitchy. I'm just confused on everything."  
"How so?" He turned to face me. "I'm pretty sure I've made everything clear."  
"Not like we had a conversation on this."  
"Didn't think we needed to. I thought it was clearly obvious when I fucked you, you're the only thing I want...other than my daughter."  
"What?"  
"Are you hard of hearing? I said that I thought it was clearly obvious when I fucked you..."  
I went over to him, stood on my tip toes and kissed him. I felt like he just challanged me. Game on.  
Ripping his shirt off of him, confused him, but he didn't protest. I shoved him into the chair and climbed onto him, kissing him profusely. I hardly let him catch his breath, wanting to fuck him right where we were, not giving two shits if our friends came walking in. Jeremy pushed me back, eyes searching mine, of what, I don't know, but I was sure that he was what I wanted. "I'm not regretting anything we do and I certainly don't want to take it back." I kissed him sweetly.  
"I agree." I slid off of him and pulled him off of the chair. He followed me into the bedroom and I pushed him down onto the bed. He pulled me close, trailed kisses over my stomach, while running his hands up and down my hips. His fingers slid under my panties and he slipped them off of me, then placed kisses over my hips. I pushed him back and climbed onto him, straddling him. He pressed his face into my chest, kissing my skin gently and then flipped me onto the bed and pinned me down.  
"What do you want?" He kissed my chin, trailing the kisses down one side of my jaw, then back to my lips and down the other side. His mouth went to my neck, gently biting me, licking with the tip of his tongue and I let out a quite moan. Feeling him pressed up against my hot core, made me want to yell at him to stop teasing me. The only thing stopping him was his jeans and he knew that it was driving me insane. Back to my neck he went, pushing harder into me, trailing his hand down my side and then in between us. His fingers entered my hot pussy and teased me even more. "Nicole. Tell me what you want."  
I thought about how turned on he would be if I told him the truth, but I decided to be funny and say something unexpected. "Cake."  
He stopped and looked at me. "Are you serious?" I laughed as he rolled off of me onto the bed. "You rather have cake then my dick?"  
"Oh Jeremy! I'm kidding." I rolled onto my side and placed my hand on his chest. "Am I not allowed to have fun?"  
"Didn't think you'd do it while my fingers were inside of you."  
"Well I'm sorry for trying to be funny." I sat up and pulled my hair out of the pony tail while he got up and pulled off the rest of his clothes, then flopped back down onto the bed.  
"Be funny all you want. I'll wait." He folded his arms across his chest and it just looked funny since he was naked.  
"This isn't a good serious look." I climbed on top of him and kissed him. "You know that if there's no laugheter, this would be a bad relationship... or whatever you want to call it."  
"Shut up and fuck me."  
"Ohhh, alright captain." I smirked as I shifted and slid him inside. I didn't give him a chance to react as I grabbed a hold of the headboard and used it to steady me as I rode him hard. Every cuss word he could think of flew out of his mouth, hands on my hips. "Oh, yes!" I yelled. "Oh your dick feels awesome." I slammed into him, moaning louder and louder with every move, Jeremy on the other hand, tried to catch his breath. "You like that?" I asked him in a quieter manner and his nod was the best response he could give. I reached down with one hand and wrapped it around his neck and slowed down to a wave of rolls. His fingers dug deeper into me, grunting until I exclaimed that I was going to cum.  
Jeremy flipped me down onto the bed and shoved my face into the mattress, while lifting my ass into the air. He pressed himself into me, grunting when I accepted him and then slammed into me while calling me a dirty whore and saying that I needed to be punished. I moaned louder than before, sure that I was going to be hurting in the morning. When he stopped moving and shoved himself deeper into me, I felt his warmness spill into me, before collapsing onto the bed.  
I sat up to catch my breath, finding myself getting pulled down on top of him. He cuddled me against his warm body and kissed me repetively until his breathing was calmer. "Girl, you are going to give me a heart attack."  
"I hope not. I'd have to find someone else to pound me and I don't think anyone can match what you do."  
He smirked and kissed me on the forehead. "You're a silly woman."  
"Ah, but it's better to be silly than stupid."  
"True." We went silent when we heard the front door open. "I thought they were going to the beach house?"  
"I thought so too." I sat up. "I'm going to check on him."  
"I think I'm going to get the green stuff."  
"Green stuff?" I gave him a questioning look and then realized what he was meaning. "Ha, shit. Let me have some too."  
"I will."  
I got off of the bed, pulled on my AC/DC shirt, panties and shorts and then made my way to Sebastian's room upstairs. He sat there on the bed, one leg hanging off of the bed. He looked exrtremely upset and I started to worry about what happened. I stood by the foot of the bed, one hand on my hip and that was enough for him to spill.  
"We got into a fight."  
"Please don't say because of Norman." He shook his head. "Oh, Sebby. Why? You know that she doesn't want to go back to him."  
"That's not what the text messages on her phone say."  
"I think you read into that too much."  
"No, it was clear that he wants her back."  
"But did she say that she wanted him back?"  
"Does the words, 'I'm not sure', answer that?"  
I went to him and sat down, not caring how I sat and looked him dead in the eye. "You are a loving, kind and caring person. You give so much love and comfort, I can't see her wanting to find that elsewhere. Norman...he's a bit of jerk at times. I think he's more into himself than he is with her. Plus, she wasn't ready to become a stepmother to Mingus. Everything that you have done for her, I know she is greatful for. Sometimes, it's hard for her to find the right words to say." Jeremy walked in with his pipe and some wonderful green stuff and sat down on the other side of the bed. "You're just going to have to remind her how much you love her." I reached up and touched his chin in a loving way. "Strong, sexy, smart. Just like you told me." He smiled and once I smelled the weed, I climbed over him and sat between the boys.  
Sebastian turned on the t.v. and we watched Pitch Black while passing the pipe back and fourth. Little did I know, Brooke had gone into one of the other rooms and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you stoned?" Brooke asked Sebastian as they stood in the kitchen.   
"Oh man, yes we are and we were having munchies big time." He semi giggled while holding his coffee cup.  
She turned to me and I said nothing as I sat at the dinner table, leg over Jeremy's as he read the newspaper and munched on toast and grapes. "Seriously, you two. Why?"  
"Why not?" Jeremy asked. "He needed something to aid his anxiety."  
"Why were you having anxiety?" She looked at him, but Jeremy answered him.  
"Cause of your close proximities with smooth as stone ex-boyfriend."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Your fight caused him to get close to having a meltdown, so we stayed up all night watching movies and getting high."  
"Well that's the last time that I go to bed early." She went to the fridge, heels clicking against the laminate and ripped the door open. I suppressed a giggle, wondering how long she was going to take before making her next comment. She glanced over her shoulder at us and complained. "Why wasn't I invited to this suarey?"  
"Cause you were being a bitch." Sebastian's remark caused me to cover my mouth and knew what was about to come next. He turned to face her and I noticed she was gritting her teeth. What I thought was going to be another fight, turned out to be her announcing that she was leaving for work and to not bother contacting her unless it was an emergency. She stormed off and made a lot of racket with the door.  
I turned my attention to Sebastian, moving my hand away from my face. "That wasn't good."  
"I fucked up again. Dammit." He placed the mug onto the counter and then leaned against it. He rubbed his hands against his face and through his hair, debating on which words to say to her.  
Brooke stomped back into the kitchen and slapped his arm. "I know that I am a bitch, but you know damn well I only do it when it's needed. I do not love Norman and I never will again. Get that through your head." She pulled him into a kiss and then turned and walked back to the front door.  
"Do we still avoid calling you?" Jeremy called out.  
"Fuck off Renner." I giggled as she walked out the door.  
Jeremy grabbed the ball of my foot, hard, and glared at me. "What?" I asked, innocently. "You both know to not piss her off."  
"Are you going to the lounge with me tonight?"  
"Nope. Chris invited us to go to a different one."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. It's for a charity." I tried to suppress another smile.  
"You're not a very good liar."  
"OH! I'm not lying."  
Chris replied from the back patio. "It's true. It's for a charity."  
"I knew we should have closed the back door." Sebastian teased.  
"There's no way that any of you can get out of this."  
"Did I tell you how much I hate you?" Jeremy exclaimed as he placed down the newspaper at the same time Chris walked in.  
"All the time." He went to the fruit basket and pulled out an apple. "Just a few days ago, a about two weeks ago and last month."  
Jeremy glared at him and I managed to change the subject. "Babe." Jeremy looked at me. "May I borrow some money to get a new dress?"  
"What am I, your personal ATM? Don't you have money?"  
"Yes and yes."  
"Then why do you need my card?"  
"Cause my money goes to this house and the food Chris is choking on."  
"So how about I do a few payments on the house and you use your money on the new dress and whatever else your little fingers will land on?"  
"You're funny."  
"No. I'm being serious."  
I wanted to question him to death, but something told me to trust him. "Okay, fine. I'll be heading to the dress shop then. Does anyone want to go with me?" Sebastian and Chris rose their hands. "Alright. I guess you have the house to yourself then."  
"I'm heading over to the Marriott. Sonni brought Ava here because she was missing me."  
"Awe." I got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Poor baby." I turned to leave and felt him slap my ass and the heard the guys chuckling.

 

I must have tried on a dozen dresses, because the boys were starting to fall asleep. "I don't know what to wear then. You guys don't seem to like anything I chose."  
"Then how about one of us choses for you?"  
I glared at Sebastian. "Because knowing you, you'll find the sluttiest thing ever and Chris will find something that will cover me from head to toe.  
"Promise you that it will be sexy, yet classy."  
"Fine. One dress. If it's not it, then I'm wearing whatever is in my closet."  
"No you're not." Both boys got up and started to go through the whole store and within ten minutes, they returned with a gold dress.  
"NO! No way, I am wearing a flashy gold dress."  
"Why not?" Chris held up the dress. "It's sexy."  
"I'm white as a fucking ghost!"  
"I'll fix that."  
"You're getting it or I will." Sebastian took it from him and handed it over to me as well as a pair of gold heels. I took it from him and stomped back into the dressing room. When I walked back out, Sebastian's mouth dropped open and Chris fell backwards in the chair, landing hard onto the floor.  
"Stop over exaggerating. I'm not that good looking."  
"Good thing there's girls here to give him CPR." Sebastian smirked.  
"I'm good." Chris called from the floor. "Just give me a few minutes."  
I went back into the dressing room and pulled off everything and pulled all of my clothes back on. I carried the dress and shoes out and dumped them onto Sebastian's lap. "No. I'm not wearing it. I'll just wear the black dress from last Halloween."  
"Oh hell no you aren't." Sebastian stood up and chased me out the store and down the street to the book store.

 

Sebastian was laying on my bed, propped up onto his arm, grinning from ear to ear. While we were in the book store, Chris bought the dress and shoes and flesh colored, lacey panties. I tried my hardest to not slap Chris as he rummaged through my makeup on my vanity table. "Is there a reason why I have to be in gold?"  
"Cause then people will know who you are."  
"I don't want people to know who I am."  
"Yeah you do."  
"I'm not having a wonderful time right now."  
"Why?"  
"Cause just like Brooke, Jeremy hasn't returned my calls."  
"Well, you don't have anything to worry about."  
"He's got a kid with her, so yes I do."  
"And Norman has Mingus...."  
"UGH!"  
"Don't ugh me. Use your words for yourself too, hot momma." He winked at me and I turned to Chris.  
"Put on the outfit and then get that sexy ass back out here."  
I went behind the patrician and begun to change. "Is there a reason why you are snooping through my stuff?"  
"Just shut up and get dressed."  
"Whoa there."  
"Hurry up." Sebastian snapped in a playful way and when I walked back over to the bed, he smiled. "See, it's not that bad."  
"Yes it is." I avoided the mirror, knowing that they would make me look at myself.  
"Sit your ass down." Chris came over to me with a handful of makeup and placed it onto the bed beside me. It was shocking to know that he had learned how to put on makeup and it didn't take long to put it on me.  
After putting all the make-up back, he grabbed bobby pins and my brush and comb and went to town on my head. Sebastian went to his room to change and when he came back, I whistled at him. The blue suit looked really good on him and I couldn't stop picking on him over how shiny it was.

 

It was almost eight-thirty by the time we all were ready to leave to this unknown place, doing God knows what. Brooke happened to be the last to be informed and she wasn't pleased that Chris bought her a slutty black dress. Thankfully, he had rented a limo and we had fun being loud in the back seats and drinking champagne.  
Pulling up to the Utopia Men bar and lounge caused me and Brooke to choke on our drinks and have the urge to yell at Chris, until he explained everything as we all piled out of the limo. "I told you. It's for a charity." We followed him inside and my eyes lit up over the amount of men dancing around and that almost every seat was filled up. There was only one stage that was empty, along with the chairs and tables surrounding it. "Ah, they did keep it open." Chris made a bee line to the freed up section and hopped up onto the stage.  
Jeremy wasn't pleased as he slowly walked over there with us, Sebastian shaking his head at his friend. "What the hell are you doing?" Sebastian stood next to one of the chairs as us girls sat down. A guy in a black, shiny, speedo walked up to us, handing us drinks that were blue and green.  
"May I have your attention?"  
"You have our attention." Brooke said, sounding a bit annoyed.  
"Well, I wasn't meaning you guys. I was meaning them."  
"How about you just do whatever it is you want us to do and then maybe they'll catch on." I exclaimed as I sniffed the drink before taking a sip.  
"Alright." He turned to the person in charge of the music and when I'm Too Sexy came on, both of us girls hooted and hollered at him. His shirt came off and flew at us and then he started to dance around.  
I overheard Jeremy said that he was in need of a heavy drink and Sebastian sat down beside Brooke and whistled at him. Tom showed up after the second song started and slapped a few dollars onto the stage before sitting down next to me. Slowly, the other patrons started to follow suit, standing around and cheering him on.  
Four songs later, Chris asked me to pick up all the money and hang onto it and then went up to Sebastian and pulled him up out of the chair and pushed him to the stage, yelling "Cheer on the Romanian." I believed that Sebastian had enough to drink cause it didn't take long for him to start dancing and stripping while Americano/I Wanna Dance came on. I also knew that Brooke was going to have a hard time keeping her ass in that seat and the fifty dollar bill in her purse.  
I shoved all the bills inside of my gold purse, placed it between Brooke and the chair and then made my way to the bar where Jeremy had disappeared to. I stood next to him and nudged his arm. "Why are you over here?"  
"Knowing Chris, he's going to want me to get up there." He downed the drink that was in his hand.  
"And what's wrong with that?"  
"I'm not going up there, sober." He waved for another drink. "You look hot by the way."  
"Thanks." I planted a wet kiss on his lips and then made my way back to our friends and a few moments later, Jeremy came over with a drink. He sat it down onto the table next to mine and then whistled at Sebastian.  
Free Your Mind by En vogue, was Jeremy's starting song and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't decide if I was turned on or if I needed to be in a fit of laughter. It was like he wasn't even trying and every move came out perfectly. If Brooke and I had our way, we would have both our men up there, dancing together.  
When I tried to sneak up to the stage and collect more money in-between songs, I heard Jeremy yell at me, but I couldn't hear him over the music. Once I got back to Brooke, I handed her the money and then went back up to the stage. "What did you say?" Jeremy came over to me and lifted me up onto the stage. He turned me to face everyone and started to dance with me. I hated and loved the song Pony by Ginuwine and this was on the borderline of confusion. It was obvious that he watched Magic Mike a little too much, but I had no reason to complain.  
Jeremy helped me up once the song was over and everyone cheered for me as I hopped down with Chris's help and collected the money. When I went back to Brooke, her eyes were bright and I could tell that she wanted to say a million things. "Don't even." I handed her the money and then went to the bar for a drink to settle my nerves.  
Sebastian hopped up onto the stage for another round of dancing. I believe we made close to two thousand and it was enough to take home and give to the charity that Chris kept mentioning. We didn't get out until two in the morning and I was exhausted. Sebastian fell asleep on Brooke while we rode home in the limo and Jeremy was out like a light next to me.  
"How did you like it?" Chris asked me, tone quiet.  
"Quite interesting."  
"Do you think you'll do it again?"  
"I don't see why not since it's for a good cause. I think we'd have to convince these two to do it again."  
"I think Seb had a little too much fun." Brooke whispered loudly.  
"I cannot wait to get home and get out of this dress."  
"These heels are killing me."  
"But you two did have fun, right?"  
"Yes." We both said in unison with smiles on our faces.  
"Alright. Plan on doing this once a month then."  
My eyes lit up, but I didn't make a sound. It was time to just sit back and relax; crash on the bed once we got home and hope that Jeremy makes it to the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based off of the Jimmy Fallon, Music Beers video with Jeremy, Sebastian, Paul Bettany and Elizabeth Olsen.

Waking up to one man in my bed was fine, since it was Jeremy. Waking up to two men in my bed, cause Sebastian likes to scare the crap out of me, was okay in a sense. But to have five men and Brooke sitting all around me when I woke up made me draw the line. Jeremy was already sitting up having lovely conversations and I was still trying to wake up. I kicked Sebastian cause knowing him it was his idea.  
I'm sure you're probably wondering who else other than Sebastian was sitting on my bed. Chris Evans and Tom Hiddleston didn't bother me so much because I was getting used to them being creeps like the rest of us were, but to have Chris Pratt sitting there so close to Brooke, made me want to scream. There was no way we were ever going to have a peaceful day with him being around. Just like Stef in the Goonies said "I feel like I'm babysitting and not get paid" is how I was feeling and this feeling was going to stay.  
The only way I was going to get privacy would be the bathroom, so I hopped up, went to the closet and dresser for clean clothes and made my way to the bathroom. Jeremy followed suit and locked the door behind us.  
Even trying to have sex with Jeremy was impossible with Chris Pratt being around. I must have gotten too loud because what I heard made us stop and laugh.  
"OH MY GOD. GET OFF OF HER!"  
Deciding to get out of the shower, I made a mental note that I needed to get back at him and started to get dressed. Once I stepped out of the bathroom, I glared at Chris as he ate his bacon and toast on our couch and went to the kitchen. Sebastian was making breakfast, while Brooke was apparently in charge of the coffee and the others were sitting around eating.  
"Whose bright idea was it to invite him?" Everyone pointed to Tom and if looks could kill...... "You can take out the trash and do the dishes then." I hopped up onto the counter and kept glaring at him.  
Since now we have two Chris's, I'm going to mention Pratt with his last name. He came walking in and dumped the paper plate into the trash and then turned to look at me. "Do you guys go for the gold, or what? It's like a marathon isn't it? Where the hell did you learn to scream like that?" I threw the bottle of Midol at him from the top of the microwave without even trying to aim, it smacked him in the chest. "Ya know it's not good to fuck while you're on your period."  
"Fuck off Pratt."  
"I would, but my wife kinda left me... but ya know, playing with Rosie palm and her five sisters works too." His childlike grin was making it hard to not laugh. "Where's Renner anyway?"  
Jeremy walked in and was carrying an orange and white cat. "Where did that come from?" I asked him as he petted the cat and kissed it.  
"Is that the only type of pussy that you kiss?" Pratt commented and I was sure that Jeremy was going to throw the cat at him. "Seriously. How the hell can you still bang her like that and not get a cramp?!" Surely everyone was cracking up at this point, but trying to not make it obvious.  
"Do you ever shut that mouth of yours?" Jeremy asked.  
"Nope. Not even when I'm asleep. I'm always going and don't even need coffee or energy drinks."  
"No wonder why Anna left you."  
"OH!" We all yelled as Jeremy went to the back door and let the cat out. Mental note - ask him later where the cat came from.  
"We're separated thank you very much. At least she didn't marry me for a green card."  
"BURN!" Someone yelled and I tried my hardest to stay out of the fight.  
"If I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open." Brooke said as she took a plate of food from Sebastian and handed it to Jeremy. "Here, eat something before you lose your cool."  
I was glad that he took the plate and went into the living room. Last thing I needed was for them to get into a brawl and potentially break things, let alone themselves. I looked at all of our friends and they were dying of laughter, trying to keep it quite as possible. As much as I wanted to laugh it all off, I kept quiet, hoping that Jeremy was going to recover from this.  
"Change of talk." Pratt said and all I could think was 'Thank God.' "There's a game that I set up outside with Tom and I think we should play it now, so we can get it out of the way." He looked back at me. "I think you should go convince him to play."  
"Not after that last comment he won’t." I hopped off of the counter and went into the living room. I returned a few minutes later. "He said no, but he will watch us."  
"Fine. Let's get out there."  
"Dude, I haven't eaten yet." Sebastian snapped as he begun to stuff his mouth with bacon and toast before chasing after the rest of us out the back door to the yard.  
Each and every one of us came to a halt when we saw a large, circular table out in the middle of the back yard. Sebastian knew what this was and became really excited, while the others were confused. "Are you kidding me?" I turned to Pratt. "Don't you think it's a bit too early to drink?"  
"Nonsense. English people drink early."  
"A glass of wine with lunch isn't really drinking."  
"Just shut up and pick a spot." I flipped him off as I went to the table and planted myself between Chris and Tom. Jeremy walked out and groaned. "Oh don't you worry. You're in charge of the music." Pratt pushed Jeremy over to the picnic table were the stereo was sitting, then skipped over to us and stood between Tom and Brooke. Pratt jumped around and shook his hands as the rest of us got ready to get smashed by each other. I was certainly fine with fighting for a cup, but I wasn't sure on how Brooke would handle it.  
Jeremy turned on the music and we went around the table three times before he stopped it and I flew for the first cup in reach, slamming straight into Tom and ripped it from his hands. I downed the drink and tossed the cup into the middle of the table were the trash was. I watched him walk over to Jeremy, bummed that he was the first to lose.  
"Sorry!" I yelled and then looked around the table to see who was left. Brooke was laughing as she tried to drink the whole cup and the boys were chanting at her to chug it.  
"Are you ready?" Jeremy asked us; Brooke threw her cup into the trash and we all got ready to go again. Music on, we went around twice and then the music went off and I snatched the cup from Chris before he could get it. I gulped it and threw it into the trash and the boys were surprised. Brooke had to leave as well and they both sat with Jeremy and Tom, cheering me on.  
"Darlin, are you sure you want to go against two men?" I looked at Tom and grinned.  
"Her funeral." Jeremy joked.  
"At least space yourself out more." Brooke exclaimed.  
We stepped to our right a bit more and when I looked at Sebastian, we managed to think of the same thing without saying one word to each other. Take down Pratt one way or another.  
And then the music began.  
Jeremy played the music again, this time a lot longer than before. We must have circled around eight times before he stopped the music - Sebastian and I dove for the last two cups, but Pratt snatched mine out of my hand and pounded the drink, slamming the cup into the center. I looked to Sebastian, who appeared to be more than excited to be going up against Pratt.  
I hustled over to my man and sat between his legs and cheered on my best friend, while the music went. Three times they went around when Jeremy stopped the music and Sebastian dove for the cup, slammed it back and then crushed the cup, pleased that he beat Pratt.  
"OH! Bastard!" Pratt yelled.  
"You don't mess with a Romanian!" Brooke yelled at him.  
"GO AGAIN!"  
"No!" Us girls yelled.  
"YES!" Sebastian and Pratt yelled.  
"How about boys only." I smiled and looked up at Jeremy. He glared at me, but got up anyways and joined them. Tom and Chris got up and went over to the table and they spaced themselves out. I took the beer bottles over to the table with the red cups and filled each one, spacing them out as best as possible. Brooke took over with the music once I got back to her and things got crazy within the first few minutes. Sebastian and Jeremy managed to get a cup and down it within seconds; Pratt had snatched a cup from Tom and when Tom came over to us and sat down, he said that there was no point in him playing if he kept losing. I was surprised that Chris managed to stay in.  
Ten minutes later, Pratt was declared the winner when he knocked Sebastian over just to get the cup. As we watched him gloat, Tom handed me a water balloon and whispered to me that it was filled with pain. I stood up and threw the balloon at Pratt and when it hit his back, it exploded and red paint was all over him.  
Everyone laughed at him and then it was on. Balloons were thrown everywhere, exploding against the fence, tables and trees; bleeding yellow, green, red and blue. Chris was covered from head to toe with paint and he managed to get a lot of blue paint all over Brooke. Jeremy and I were covered with yellow paint with a little bit of red and blue and Sebastian had green all over him. Tom was the only one who wasn't covered, so when he wasn't looking, Chris took a balloon and popped it over his head.  
When Jeremy threw a balloon at Sebastian, he caught it, but I rammed into him, trying to break it. We both fought over it until it exploded on both of us. We could hear everyone laughing, but it had hurt since it hit me in the face. As I wiped my eyes and flung the paint onto the grass, Chris came running up to me, picked me up and jumped into the pool.  
I kicked up from the floor and managed to avoid everyone when they all jumped into the pool. The paint ran off of our bodies creating a nasty color in the water, but it didn't bother us as we splashed each other and played water games.  
A few hours later, we made our way into the house, changed and piled into the living room to watch a movie and eat junk food for the rest of the day.


End file.
